


Say my name.

by kaige68



Category: Stratton (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: It's been a while, and Stratton might have called out someone else's name.





	Say my name.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pool Party at 1_million_words!

He held on to Hank’s hair tightly, shoving himself into the wet heat that he needed so badly. The man knew what he was doing, never gagged, never squirmed. Hank just urged John on with appreciative noises and blunt fingernails digging into his thighs. There was even that light flick of his tongue when he’d first started sucking, before Stratton was urged to fuck his mouth, the same thing that he remembered Marty doing…

John cried out as he came down Hank’s throat. He hadn’t even noticed the phone ringing until Hank winked at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The American stood up when he answered the phone “Hi, Mom.” He walked toward the deck while adjusting his erection.

Stratton tucked himself away then flopped down onto the bed and thought about what had just happened. He hadn’t expected it, but then he hadn’t expected it when it started with Marty either. He was expecting to reciprocate the favor when Hank got off the phone, well provided that a conversation with his mother… 

_FUCK!_ He’d called out Marty’s name. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ No wonder the smug bastard had winked. 

A few minutes later the door to the deck opened. John just stared at the ceiling until the silence became uncomfortable. When he finally looked over Hank had a smug smile that would probably plague Stratton’s mind for years. It was similar to one he fondly remembered Marty having.

Hank leaned against the door and as the question came out the smug left and there was a very brief glimpse of insecurity. “You gonna send me home? Or are you interested in returning the favor?”

“Seems the least I could do.” John pushed up to his elbows and watched Hank cross the floor to the bed.

Hank stroked himself through his fly. “You gonna be okay if I call you Marty?”

Stratton motioned his new partner forward. “If you can verbalize, then I’m not doing it right.”

Hank chuckled until John dropped to his knees.


End file.
